A Pirates life for me!
by jessgold94
Summary: Emmet and Bella have always wonder what there father is like. Then one day Jack shows up and everything goes wrong. Twilight and Pirates of the Caribbean cross-over. EXB EXC EMXR JXA WXE
1. 1

**It is a cross-over between Twilight and Pirates of the Caribbean. It is my second fic please be easy on me and tell me how you like it. I don't own them. Emmett and Bella have always wondered what their father was like. Then one day their mother starts to tell them the things that their father did and well he shows up with people. Will they live life like their father or will they do something else. This story was co written by friend ****Peaches- the- bitchy- ho – killer****. The $ sings are her words. EXB JXA EMXR EXC EXT **

**Bella Swan -17 and is the daughter to Elizabeth Sawn**

**Emmett Swan - Bella's twin brother son of Will Turner**

**Edward Cullen – 17 is Alice's twin brother son of Carlisle and Esme**

**Alice Cullen – 17 is daughter to Esme and Carlisle.**

**Rose Hale – 17 is Jazz twin brother**

**Jazz Hale – 17 **

**Will Turner -22**

**Elizabeth Sawn – 39**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Captain Barbossa**

A Pirates life for me!!!!

Who's at the Door?

Bella P.O.V

Today was like every other day. Em was out with rose looking for wedding stuff or whatever they do, I really don't want to know. I was board so I went up to the storage room to look for a book. I started to look through boxes when I see DO NOT TOUCH! OR YOU WILL DIE. Well that was just telling me that I need to look in it. I opened it and saw stuff about this Will Turner and I was wondering who he was. There was a wedding announcement for mom and him. Then there was the one thing that I did not expect and it was a pirate flag with the words PIRATE KING ELIZABETH SWAN on it. Why was my mom's name on it? Just when I was starting thinking my mo called me.

"Bella where are you?" my mom said. You can hear Emmett in the background.

"Upstairs in the storages room." Right after I said that I have found two birth certificate that had the last name Turner on them. There was a knock at the door.

"Bells will you get that?" Em said I walked to the door and there was a man standing there looking like a drunk.

"Elizabeth how are you and where is the rum?" The whole time he is looking at me funny, like I am a prize.

"I am not Elizabeth that is my mom you weirdo, and who are you?" At that point I was fixing to jump him.

"Wait you have not heard of me?" I nodded my head no "Don't you know who I think I am! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!!"$ Now I know that the guy who thinks that he is Captain Jack Sparrow is a nut head.

"Well you think you know who you are, but you really don't know who you are because you ask me "Don't you know who I think I am." I think that this guy who ever he is needs help. He was looking so confused that he was messing with his beard braid. I can tell that he was thinking really hard. Emmett walked in to see who was at the door.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH I know I think that I am who I said I am." He said. I love messing with people's mind the best is with Emmett.

"Emmett will you get mom for me and I will not make fun of you for a day." He ran to the kitchen for mom. When he left I started to talk to Jack.

"If you are who you think you are that makes you only who you want inside your own mind."$ He was about to say something when my mom walked in.

"JACK what are you doing here and are you drunk" mom said and had her hands on her hips. He had a look of confusion

"Elizabeth!? Wait if you're her then makes you not her and you yourself but then she is?"$ Mom was supper mad.

"Jack she is my daughter you IDIOT have you had any rum today and I think that you had too much." She said that as he walked to the kitchen so he can look for some rum.

"I know when I had too much when the rum is gone. By the way the rum is gone."$ Still looking for rum "Do you have any rum in this house?"

"Dude mom got rid of that a long time ago." Emmett said. Then he walks up to him and whisper "but I know where to get some."

Em don't even think about it. Jack I will ask again what are you doing her jack?" mom asked him.

We need the Pirate King back and that's you." Looking straight at her when he said it. Emmett and Bella's mouth dropped.

"Kids go to your room now and I will call you when you can come out ok." Mom said

"Wait you haven't told them?!" Jack asked and is looking at the kids.

"No I have not told them there is still two years left before they have to know. They are not going to be like their parents they are going to get married and have a family." Mom said and looked really angry.

"Mom what is going on? I want to know right now!" Bella started to yell at them.

"I am so confused at this point." Emmett said scratching his head

"You are always confused Em that is nothing new." Bella said when she was calm.

"What is this about the Pirate King?" Bella asked Jack and Mom before they can answer my question my brother being stupid like he is said something.

"Cool are you a pirate mom?" Emmett asked. Mom did not answer him instead jack asked her about some guy named Will.

"When is Will coming back?" Jack said. Something that I never expecting is mom crying.

"In two years and it is only for a day you know that Jack."

"What is going on here?" I asked again. Mom stopped crying and looked at us and told us to sit down.

"Ok I will tell you. Before I start you have to understand that it was different back then ok." Mom had this look that I know that this was going to be a long story.


	2. 2

**Sorry it took so long my stories were wiped off my computer and my best friend crashed my other one. **

Chapter 2

Were Leaving

Bella P.O.V.

"Story time, story time" Em started to yell and went to the couch.

"Okay so it was the year 1697" Mom started to say "and Captain Jack Sparrow saved me from drowning and a lot of other things. Well Will Turner was and is the son of Bootstrap Bill and is the caretaker of crossing to the other side. Well the idiot over there" she points to Jack "tricked everyone and got will killed. You see we were running from the East Indian trading co. because they controlled the sea. We were meeting at the Brethren Court to talk about what we were going to do. So I was mistaken as Calypso and was made Captain after that jack made me Pirate King. We fought and won but at a price. Will got killed and was made captain of the Flying Dutchmen. They cut out his heart and put it in this chest here." She leaves the room and brings back the chest. "He lives forever but can only go on land once every ten years." Once she was done everyone was staring at her.

"If he is only here for a day then how are we born?" Em asked dumb founding.

"Think Em think really hard." I said.

"What oh, OH mom that's gross why." Em finally getting what mom was saying.

"Mom were does he get his stupidity$ from?" I asked her.

"My dad!" she said. "But he was dropped on his head a couple of times by Jack when he was a baby."

"Hey that's mean sis really mean." my stupid brother said.

"Idiot, mom said that$. So when do we get to meet him." I asked.

"See that's the thing he can only go on land every ten years so when you guys are nine-teen you will get to meet him. You meet him once but you thought that he was a family friend." Mom said.

"Wait that is in two years we have to wait that long?" Em asked walking around.

"So Jack why are you here?" I said.

"I told you that we need your mother. We need the Pirate king to tell us what to do there is another meeting and you have to be there." Jack said to mom.

"Do you have a crew?" Mom asked.

"Well I have Mr. Gibbs but that is it." Jack said in his drunken self.

"I'll go!" Em yelled "but my little sister has to go and Rose. Jasper will go to watch his sister then Alice will go to be with Jasper." when he was done mom agreed and we started packing. When we were half way done we herd a knock at the door. I went to go answer it when it was all ready open. There standing at the door was Rose, Jasper, Alice, and my Greek god Edward. Em was running around chasing Jack to give him back his knife and sword. Mom was singing a song called "A Pirates Life For Me". I was just watching them and holding my side from laughing. The gang was just at awe with what they were seeing.

"Hey we were getting to see a play when I forget to tell you that dad asked me to see if you can come over after." Rose said to us but Em was not paying attention. Edward walks up to me and kisses me.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked me when he saw my face. I just cant believe that this was all happening to us.

"Jack can Edward come along he is my soon to be husband." Jack stopped dead in his tracks and Em knocked him over and got his stuff.

"Sure Bella he is part of the crew NOW!" Jack said.

"Bella what is going on" Edward said with this weird look.

"Were leaving to go help people." I said to Edward then I looked at Jack "Jack do you have better cloths then this dress, like boots and pants. Mom I am getting your flag from the attic."

"Wait your leaving with a pirate? This is not how it works when I'm keeping you out of danger$. I'm going with you, we will all go with you." He said.

"Hey I don't want to go cause there is no shopping and boys don't bathe! If I don't go then you will all die, but it might no be worth it." Alice said.

"Hey what's wrong with pirates?" Jack asked finally paying attention to what we say.

"Em there is a slight problem. The problem is ours and Bella and Edward's wedding coming up." Rose said.

"Look we need to do this. Alice I will buy you an new dress when we get Singapore if you go. Plus we can do the wedding together tomorrow." He told us. "Jack needs a crew and I will help my mom. You see that I am the Pirate prince."

"Fine I'll go and get the wedding stuff and pack. Tomorrow the four of you will be wed and I have to go come on Jazzy." Alice said while pulling Jasper.

"Bella will you help me pack?" Edward asked me.

"Mom I am going to help Edward pack okay. I will be back tomorrow, Em are you coming?" I asked and he grabbed his stuff and left with us.

**You need to let me know how this chapter is.**


	3. 3

**Here is another chapter. Two in one night so I hope that you like it.**

**Jess: Hay Edward**

**Edward: What **

**Jess: I own you **

**Edward: No you don't Stephenie Meyer does**

**Jess: Your right I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the Walt Disney co. Now lets get back to the story.**

**Peaches: Anything with a money sign by it is still mine. And Edward.**

**Edward: Yes?**

**Peaches: I HATE you, with the flaming passion of HELL.**

**Edward:…Okay, JEFFERY DOMMER.**

**Peaches: AAAAHHHH! RUUUUN!**

**Edward: She does know he's dead right?Jess: Sadly, yes.**

Chapter 3

What A Life

Edward P.O.V.

Today was like any other day. My twin sister Alice and Rose, talking about mine and Bella's wedding. You see I am getting married Isabella Swan and her brother Emmett is getting married to Rose Hale. Her brother Jasper is dating my sister. They were so happy for us that Bella gave them the right to do our wedding. Jasper was sword fighting with me.

"Eddie we need to stop by Bella's house so that she can pick out the flowers." Alice said to us when we stopped.

"Oh dad wanted them to come over and have a talk after the play." Rose said

"Fine lets leave." we put down the swards and walked out the door. When we got to Bella's house, which is an mansion with a gate and everything. I knocked on the door and it was open. We walk in to see my angel walking to me laughing hard. Emmett chasing a man to get back his stuff and Bella's mom singing a weird song. All I am thinking is what is going on and who is that man.

"Hey we were getting to see a play when I forget to tell you that dad asked me to see if you can come over after." Rose said to us but Em was not paying attention. I walk up to Bella and kisses her.

"Love what is wrong?" I asked her when I saw her face. I hope that what whatever is wrong with her I can fix it.

"Jack can Edward come along he is my soon to be husband." The guy I guess is Jack stopped dead in his tracks and Em knocked him over and got his stuff.

"Sure Bella he is part of the crew NOW!" jack said.

"Bella what is going on" I said with this weird look.

"Were leaving to go help people." Bella said to me then Bella looked at Jack "Jack do you have better cloths then this dress, like boots and pants. Mom I am getting your flag from the attic." She starts to walk away.

"Wait your leaving with a pirate? This is not how it works when I'm helping you out of danger$. I'm going with you, we will all go with you." I told her she will get her hurt because that's her.

"Hey I don't want to go cause there is no shopping and boys don't bath! If I don't go then you will all die, but it might no be worth it." Alice said.

"Hey what's wrong with pirates?" Jack asked finally paying attention to what we say.

"Em there is a slight problem. The problem is ours and Bella and Edward's wedding coming up." Rose said.

"Look we need to do this. Alice I will buy you an new dress when we get Singapore if you go. Plus we can do the wedding together tomorrow." He told us. "Jack needs a crew and I will help my mom. You see that I am the Pirate prince."

"Fine I'll go and get the wedding stuff and pack. Tomorrow the four of you will be wed and I have to go come on Jazzy." Alice said while pulling Jasper. I guess that I need to pack. I can't believe that I'm getting married tomorrow

"Bella will you help me pack?" I asked her hoping that she can get away and talk to her.

"Mom I am going to help Edward pack okay. I will be back tomorrow, Em are you coming?" She asked and Em grabbed his stuff and left with us.

"Bella why are you going, I mean that we are getting married and soon start a family. We can't do that on a ship now can we? Look I love you that's why

I'm going with you to look after you." I told her while holding her. She leaned in and kiss me in a deep passion kiss, then started to help me packing.

"Look Edward I have pirate in my blood. My mom and father were and is on. My fathers father is on too. Hell my mother is the Pirate King I will do fine." She told him.

"What about the whole falling over air thing." I laughed at that.

"Look tomorrow we will be man and wife, then we leave the day after that look we have a day together. Lets finish packing okay baby." She told me.

"Fine lets talk with my parents because Alice is here." I said. "Mom are you home?" I asked when I heard the door.

"We just got here, give us a few minuets will you." Esme told us from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Alice yelled from the bedroom. She walks in with Jasper. "We just talked to Rose and they have the clear. I also have everything set up for your wedding tomorrow. You will go first then you change and Rose goes first." She said while walking to the den.

"Wow Al you thought of everything and all in one day I might add." Bella said while hugging her. Alice left to go pack and Bella went to help.

"Okay what is with all the commotion." Mom said when we walked in the den. Dad was sitting on his chair with his feet up.

"Well I found out a lot of things today." Bella started to tell them about Captain Jack Sparrow and how her parents are pirates and that we are getting married tomorrow.

"Where is the damn Rum!?"$

"Jack."$

"Yes love?"$

"I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU ANY MORE RUM, I LEARNED MY LESSON FROM WHEN WE WERE STRANDED ON THAT ISLAND ALREADY."$

"Ah yes, you almost slept with me."$

"I did not nor will I ever."$

…Is it even physically possible to hear them all the way from where ever they are? No, I think not.$

----

**Peaches: HA! I took over at the end!**

**Edward:…Why are you so weird?**

**Peaches: Cause you're a whiny, stupid, hypocritical idiot and I hate you.**

**Edward: You used to like Twilight.**

**Peaches: I CHANGED. But it's fun to take over Jess's story.**

**Jess: GIVE ME MY STORY BACK.**

**Peaches: JK. I WROTE THAT FOR JESS. Plus it's fun to be mean to you.**

**Edward: Did you take down your stories yet?**

**Peaches: For Twilight? Yes.**

**Edward: I wonder if people actually like reading this.**

**Peaches: Well…when I read stories I like to read these.**

**Edward: You also read yaoi so your opinion isn't valid.**

**Peaches: IGNORANT WANNABE VAMPIRE PIMP! DIE!!!DIE!!!DIE!!!DIE!!!DIE!!!**

**Edward: Oh dear God, PUT THE LEAD PIPE DOWN.**

**Peaches: I must KILL EDWARD.**

**Peaches: That's right Edward, back away in fear like the weakling you are.**

**Jess: Peaches shut the Hell Up.**

**Peaches: YOU, can go SCREW YOURSELF! Ughh, now I want ice cream. Damn. Why did your mom have to bring up ice cream?**

**Edward: Do you ever STOP?**

**Peaches: I only do it to annoy you Sir Dip Shit. Now tell me, is it working or do I need to be even weirder?**

**Jess: Do you want me to buy ice cream? I have more money.**

**Peaches: Yes. Even though you said that in a DEAD PAN voice.**

**Jess: There's no room for ice cream.**

**Peaches: NOOOOOO! SOB.**


	4. 4

**Jess: I don't own Twilight but I want you. Hey maybe I can own Walt Disney then I own Jack.**

**Edward: To bad Jess do you need a hug?Jess: Peaches just hyperventilated over ice cream**

**Peaches: I was NOT hyperventilating, I was simply confused. Ewww, see preps. Oh before I forget, my name has been altered, it now reads Peaches- The Bitchy Hoe Killer in stead of peaches-the-bitchy-ho-killer.**

**Edward: Why not just change it to Peaches?**

**Peaches: Because I like Peaches- The Bitchy Hoe Killer.**

**Jess: Will you two just shut up. Think You, now lets get back to the story**

Chapter 4

The Wedding

Edward's P.O.V.

"Yes you can go. I can't believe that you guys are getting married tomorrow I have to tell everyone!" My mom yelled as she left to go tell her friends.

"Well it looks like we have to go shopping for things for the ship." Alice yelled as she pulled us out the door.

THREE HOURS LATER

Bella's P.O.V.

I can't believe that we brought so much that we can't bring it all on the ship. When we got home to my house. I was going to stay over at Edward's house but with all the packing everyone is staying at my house well just the girls the guy are staying at Jasper's house. When we opened the door we saw all the things packed and labeled. Em was taking bags in for us and getting ready to leave. Jack was talking to mom while eating and drinking rum. I guess that he found it.

"So Bella do you know sword fight?' Jack asked me while getting up and stumbled a little bit.

"No don't ask her that because you will lose and I will know" Emmett said while walking in the room. Last time we fought he lost and has scars to prove it. It took him three hours to calm down. I love him but he is an idiot like Jack.

"She can't be that good I mean she is a girl. I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I will not lose. Ha ha can't even hurt me even if you tried." at that point I was getting pissed at him.

"Well if you don't want to challenge me it's okay. I mean if your scared that you will lose to a girl well then by all means don't fight me because you will lose." I told him while getting my sword.

"Okay but don't go crying to mommy when we are done." Jack said and walked outside and taking fighting stance.(**I do not know any fighting moves so watch the first movie. Watch the seen were Jack meets Will it a good fight. Put the fight in there.**) We went for about half an hour before I won.

"Okay okay you win I need to be patched up by your mom."

Then Emmet walked into the room, pointed at Jack and laughed, "You got beat by _Bella_! Clutzy, clutzy _Bella_! HA!"$ "And Jack made a funny!" (**Not Peaches, the one before that was Peaches.)**

"Emmett, coming from you that means nothing, you get beat by me _all the time_."$

"Yeah but, he's an adult. I am a teenager and I don't like to hurt my sister!"$

"Ha very funny now leave because Rose will be here in like two minuets." I told him while pushing him out the door. The girls came and we talked and just did what girls do. Alice made us, by us me and Rose go to bed early so we have all the time tomorrow.

The Next Day

Bella's P.O.V.

Alice woke us up at five in the morning. We could not see Edward or Emmett and it sucked. We have a system for today, Rose is going to get ready in her bride's maid dress then after my wedding we will both change and she will have her turn. We will have a party afterward took ten hours for us to be done. My dress was a strapless top that had diamonds on the shirt and a puffy skirt. Rose's dress is a strapless backless silk dress. It had slits going from mid thigh her ankle. I herd everyone talking and it was time.

"Okay Rose you go five the I go in ten the last but not lest you go in fifteen." Alice told us. We went in and everyone was staring at me looking happy. Edward could not take his eyes of me. The preacher told us what to say but I had no clue but when he asked us if we do all I could do was hold my breath.

"I do." Edward to me.

"I do." I said to him I could not help but smile.

"Now by the power by me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" He told us and he had our kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped and we got ready for Rose's wedding. It went the same way and the party was great. Emmett got his face in a piece of cake and we had a food fight. When everyone left we went to the inn and had a great night.(** I am not that kind of person who writes lemons so use your brain will you.)**

We got up and left to go get our stuff for the boat. When we got there we saw Jack yelling at Mom.

"No you will not and I repeat not be captain of this ship I am you got that." Jack yelled at her.

"King!" that was all she said. Jacks face fell and made a deal that he will hit on her if he is he captain of the ship. It was funny to watch. We all met each other and had to wait for the tide. I can tell that mom was happy to be in the sea again.

"Are you having fun love?" My man asked me.

"I feel like I am a peace." at that point you see Alice mad as hell yelling at my idiot of a brother. It had me and Edward laughing hard. "Yes after that back their I am having fun you?"

"I am having fun because you are having fun now lets go see what the fight is all about." He said while pulling me to see.

**Jess: Well the next chapter Peaches is doing so watch out.**

**Edward: Does that mean that I have to listen her tell me how she hates me.**

**Jess: Yes now go away.**

**Peaches: That was a statement, you asshole.**

**Edward: Evil.**

**Peaches: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAYLOR LAUNTER=SMEX!**

**Edward: …Um, okay.**

**Peaches: Seth sweetie why don't you get comfortable? You know, relax, take some clothes off.**

**Edward: Don't do it Seth, she's EVIL.**

**Peaches: -hiss- Don't listen to the demented freak. Don't you remember what he did to Bella?**

**Edward: Damn, I give up.**

**Inner Peaches: BWUAHAHAHAHA, I WIN. WINNER! Winner kinda sounds like wiener…lol, wiener.**


	5. 5

**Peaches: My first chapter!**

**Edward: I thought you hated Twilight?**

**Peaches: I do, but I love Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, Eric, Aro, Demetri, Alec and SETH!!! Who sadly does not get enough love.**

**Edward: Do you only hate me?**

**Peaches: No I hate you, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Sam, Quil, Embry, Mike, Lauran, Jessica, Eric (love/hate), Tyler and Jane. Plus anyone else who's name I can't think of right now. **

**Edward: You are a spiteful young woman.**

**Peaches; And YOU are a whiny, hypocritical, emo, stupid, brat who lacks common sense.**

Chapter Five

Peaches Chapter

ALICE'S POVI HATE the Ocean. No, not just hate, I loath, detest, despise the Ocean! I would rather be shopping, I would rather be dancing, I want clean water for God's sake! But no, we had to go out on the fucking Ocean. You see? It made me mad enough to curse.

Stupid Ocean.

"AGH! WHY IS THERE SAND IN MY PANTS!?"

I turned to glare at Emmett for ruining my angst time with his incessant stupidity, "I'm guessing it's from the _sand_ you rolled around in earlier!"

Emmett stared at me in confusion and shock, "Why are you so _angry_? It's not like you."

Jasper yawned and scratched his head before replying (I would have but I was busy glaring at the Ocean), "She hates the Ocean more than she hates ugly clothing."

"Oh we are screwed."

I turned to glare at Emmett, "If you know what's good for you you'll **shut the hell up**."

Emmett jumped up and scrambled to take refuge in Rosalie's arms.

**Stupid Ocean.**

HOURS LATER IN ALICE'S POV

"Land! Sweet merciful land!"

At this point I did not care that I was making a fool of myself, I was just happy to be off the damn boat. What kind of name is 'The Black Pearl' for a boat anyway? It doesn't sound pirate-y at all, it sounds idiotic. I danced my to a dress shop with Jasper trailing behind, he was walking slowly to take in the sights. Not many people know that Jasper is an artist, an _amazing _artist. Usually their either to wrapped up in themselves or Bella and Edward to notice that Jasper isn't just anti-social, he's observant. And anti-social. He prefers to watch the scene unfold than actually take part. He watches actions and reactions, emotions and shadows. Almost everything he sees goes into his art. But not a lot of people see it.

I get to see it though.

"Alice?"

I stop and smile at Jasper, "What?"

"Why do you need dresses in the middle of the Ocean?"

"Silly, a girl always feels the need to look her best."

Jasper grinned lightly and I grab his hand, "Come on you, let's get you some new material to paint."

LATER

I snort and throw the dress back down, "Do you have anything that _wont_ make me vomit?" Yes that was mean, but she deserved it. Trying to force that vile dress on me. Ugly, vile dress.

"Um Miss? How about this one?"

A beautiful black and silver dress was gently laid down in front of me, it flowed so perfectly, matched my skin and my personality. I loved it. "I, want it."

The sales girl smiled softly and made me pay, too little if you ask me. That dress was worth three times as much. Jasper came up behind me and offered to carry the dress, he picks the oddest time to be a gentleman. As we walked I couldn't help but notice women on the streets glaring at me, obviously jealous for one reason or another. Oh well. I'll just seek comfort in my lovers arms while wearing my new to-die-for dress. I can feel the smirk spreading across my face as we enter the lodge Elizabeth arranged for us to stay at.

**Peaches: Short but sweet.**

**Edward: I thought it would be as vulgarity filled as that story you wrote.**

**Peaches: You mean 'Edward Vs Jacob'?**

**Edward: Yes.**

**Peaches: Well I deleted it because it was stupid.**

**Edward: Oh. I feel like your co-host on some God forsaken talk show.**

**Peaches: Well, that's because you're my bitch.**

**Edward: I'm afraid.**

**Peaches: Then my work here is done.**


	6. 6

**Jess: Hey this chapter is all me no peaches.**

**Edward: why?**

**Jess: She had to go home.**

**Edward: So this means that I don't have to hear her anymore?**

**Jess: Yes and I still don't own Twilight. I will own Disney well maybe I don't know. **

**Edward: Why have you not put up this chapter?**

**Jess: I have had a very bad case of writers block and Peaches has not been here to help and my computer has been dead again! Peaches also killed my laptop so I just got it back. Jk Peaches you did not break it. Happy Edward?**

**Edward: Hell yes now get back to the story.**

**Peaches: Fuck you Twatward, I'm back.**

**Edward: …Did she just?**

**Peaches: Yeah Jane just made out with the transfer student. -glares at the t.v- You stupid bitch, Spinner is uber hot! Can not believe I thought you were cool.**

**Edward: So not what I was talking about.**

**Peaches: MONEY SIGN IS MINE!**

Chapter 6

Jack

**Bella P.O.V.**

The lodge was great after we loaded up on things that we need and _RUM_. I don't see the point of the rum but all of the guys would not let it go. We sail out to open see to the meeting and to tell you the truth I am so not scared at all it feels like I was born to sail the open see. My birthday is coming up and I can't wait because one more year till I see my father.

"Love do you wish that we are still at the lodge in the room?" he asked with a grin. Emmett is having the worst time because the six of us shared the room. He can't get his grove on he tells us.

"Yes I do but I know someone that wish that he never let and that is my dear brother and Rose. They hate sharing the room with us. I mean he can't get his grove on when we are here and he is so I don't know what to say." I told him. All I can think about right now is how it feels to be on the open sea.

"Detestable piece of shit ocean!"$

Alice feels differently…$

MUCH LATER: ROSE'S POV **(ALL PEACHES BTW)**

It's extremely amusing to watch Alice go insane over having to be in the Ocean. It is not, however, even remotely funny to watch Edward and Isabella canoodle all over the boat. I would be with Emmett but him and Jack left everyone to drink their weight in Rum. Alice was scowling by the giant post that held up the sails. Jasper was probably off in a cabin somewhere painting whatever it was he saw the last time we were on land.

"No not the compass!"

I see something fall from the top somewhere and catch at the same time that Emmett comes back up from his drinking spree. The needle on the compass points not north but directly at Emmett. I give Elizabeth a curious stare, "What is this?

"A compass that points at what it is you want most."

I smile, "Well, it's pretty accurate."

BELLA'S POV

I can't take Jack and Em drunk anymore they have been going crazy. Why the hell did I say that I am going. I wish that I am at my house fighting Em.

EMMETT'S POV

I need to get off this boat NOW. I'm married to Rose and I need to do my duties and I can't. So here I am drinking with Jack and laughing my but off.

"So I was walking up to girl and said hi pretty lady and it turns out to be a guy."


	7. AN

A/N Sorry

I have been having health problems for the past 2 years .I have a condition that only 1% of teens get and not many doctors know about. I get tired easily and bad headaches. I pass out a lot and it is not getting better. I am so sorry for all the people who read my stories. I have lost what to do with my stories. If you have anything ideas let me know. I am looking for two stories if you know the names of them let me know. One is about Bella and she is a model and use to play soccer and Edward has twins. I am also looking for the story when Bella lives by New Orleans and finds out that she is a twin and Carlisle is her father.

Jess


End file.
